


Markings

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur surprises Merlin.





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

The druid women had come early to help him get dressed. Some of the grass blades tickled and Merlin tried to remember all the words he was supposed to say and sing. He only had the time to explain the basics of the ceremony to Arthur, so he could follow it and knew what was done and why. They had been too busy for him to go into detail.

"You have grown yet again, Emrys." The oldest of the women, who Merlin had known since he could remember, smiled at him. "Soon, we will have to make you new robes."

Merlin smiled and shrugged. It wasn't his fault that he was still growing. 

"And then we will make robes for your bonded, too." Her smile widened. 

Even though he tried hard, Merlin couldn't really imagine Arthur in druid robes. How could he wear something embroidered with symbols that meant so much when he had no idea what they were about? It didn't feel right. 

His heart was beating hard in his chest. Would Arthur be true to his word and attend the ceremony? Would he be there with him, even though not actively participating? Or would he hang around in the background, frowning upon them? Somehow, that thought seemed strange. Arthur wouldn't so such a thing anymore, right? He was part of them and albeit not knowing what was going on, he would not laugh anymore. 

When he was fully dressed, Merlin took a deep breath again. As his closest relative, his mother would come and put the markings on him. He needed to focus, so the words spoken with them would have more power. 

Hunith opened the door and smiled. 

"Mam." Merlin grinned. It was so good to see her. Since his bonding, he hadn't lived in her house anymore and they were all so busy that they hardly had time to talk. Winter was approaching and Merlin hoped that she would come over to share their fire with them. His mother could tell the best stories to while a long winter night away. Arthur would like it. 

His breath caught when someone else stepped into the room with her. "Arthur!"

Arthur looked around a bit unsure and then nodded at the druid women. "Hello."

What was Arthur doing here? He didn't want anything to do with the druid ways, so why was he here? Arthur was here!

"Arthur came to me to ask about the markings. You should have explained that to him, Merlin." Hunith scolded gently. 

"I...I'm sorry!" Once again, he had let Arthur down. But how could he have known that Arthur was interested in what they meant. He had always given him the impression that he didn't want to know. 

"Don't." Arthur shook his head. "I wasn't very open to this so far." He made a gesture with his hand that seemed to include the druid women, Hunith and him. 

"And...and now you are?" Merlin's heart jumped. 

"I'm still not sure, but...Hunith explained what the markings meant and..." Was that a blush on Arthur's face?

Hunith still smiled and then nodded. "I told Arthur how important it is that your bonded puts the markings on you. That it gives you more power."

"You..." Merlin stared. "You're going to...?"

"If you want to. Hunith explained the ceremony to me a bit more and that it ensures that we all will get through the winter alright and that we have enough food and nobody gets sick and all the animals stay well and we have enough firewood. You know, I have a responsibility for Leon, too. He's still my knight, I have to make sure that..."

Merlin listened to Arthur's babbling for a while before a wide smile crinkled up his eyes. "Did mam show you how to do it?"

"She's here to help me." Arthur still looked unsure. 

"Then do it, clotpole."


End file.
